


Daenerys Targaryen Falls in love

by Guardiansoftime



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 69, Anal Sex, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardiansoftime/pseuds/Guardiansoftime
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen falls in love with Luke who is transported to Game of Thrones with magic and blood and death all around her can she protect the only man she can ever love





	1. Chapter 1

Daenerys Targaryen Point of view

I was waiting in my tent for Luke to spend the night with me. I was in my bed still in my leather clothes my top and my bottoms too I told my guards not enter at all I wanted to be alone with him for one night at least the darkness was in I saw my dragons where sleeping in there cages. I was nervous because I was not sure if Luke was going to show I made the bed Luke was a year older than me. He was 17, and I was 16 So he was a year older than me; then I remember I was 15 when I when I had a a crush on him I should't have but Luke was handsome and when he kissed me I wanted more and plus my maids where trying to get there hands him but now Luke is mine and tonight I am going to fuck him I waited for a while we did kiss before and now Luke was not showing up did not like me shit he not coming tonight

Then I heard a voice "Daenerys is it safe to come in?" He said. I opened the tent doors to see him how handsome he looked he was quite muscular dam Daenerys Targaryen keep it together you have in your bed tonight "Sorry about the delay. I was talking to Joarh doesn't worry no knows about our kiss." He said to me. "Good, so I take it you will be sleeping in my bed tonight?" I asked my clit wanting his cock inside of me "sure why not." He said okay how do I play "It was very nice indeed you know how to kiss." He said I wanted him I wanted his cock inside my clit I wanted to ride him touch him I was a young widow, and I fancied him well everyone woman did in the tribe, but now he is mine. "Can I ask you a question?" I asked him should I strip my clothing I teased him "your first time what was it like?" I asked him. He stopped drinking the wine "it was okay but it was with my ex girlfriend she betrayed by fucking my best friend." I thought she was a fool not mess around with another man he very handsome "would you ever have sex with a girl again?" I asked him he raised an eye "yes I would depend on the girl." I decide to remove my top "Daenerys Targaryen" Luke said. I showed my tits to him "Like what you see?" I said. Luke was stunned, so I decide to remove my bottoms to show of clit and my ass Luke was definitely stunned now "Daenerys Targaryen your a Queen and you naked and your gorgeous." He said I walked towards him I gave him my hand

"Come to bed with me tonight." I said to him he followed me his eyes looking at my body I took of his top and pants I saw his cock, but he hid it with his hands, but I wanted to see it "Luke I want to be with you it not every day you can fuck a Queen I know your not from this world, but I fancy you, Luke, I want you inside of me I want you and only you, and I am not your lover before I saw you and..." He kissed me his hands where on my ass toughing them "Daenerys Targaryen your so beautfuil." He said to me. I looked at him I saw his cock big and erected for me "and your so handsome Luke lets go to bed and fuck." I said to him I guided luke to my bed We sank down together my young body was aching for him to touch him I wanted him to touch his cock he was kissing me our bodies touching one another his hands exploring my body "Your so sexy Daenerys Targaryen I like the look of pussy my I touch your pussy my Queen?" I looked my handsome lover we stood on the bed keen to knee my hands on Luke ass he did have a nice ass "sure you my touch my pussy." I said to him I laid down opening my legs he started kissing my tits and my stomach okay what was he doing? I thought his lips found my clit that new I thought "shit Luke don't stop doing that keep licking my pussy like that!" My lover tongue kept squlrlimg in my pussy "Luke I am going to cum!" I said to him. I was loving the way my new lover was kissing my pussy he thrust his tongue one last time before I cum in his mouth I kissed him "Daenerys Targaryen you taste amazing I can fuck you all night long." He said to me. Please do the maids where right he would be a good fuck

"My I suck your cock?" I asked he played with my tits in his hands "yes you may, but I want to show you how we both can feel the same pleasure like I just gave you." Luke was from a different world, so sex might be different to our sex culture but still I am open minded Luke flipped my ass while saying how sexy while he bit my right ass cheek dam he's so good I will fuck my lover every night the next thing. I had his cock in my face and my pussy in Luke face "shall I start?" Not sure what do with this position but I wanted to learn and try something new "Sure suck on my cock Daenerys Targaryen make me cum." He said I started kissing the head of his cock Luke started sucking on him felling him in my mouth he was all mine to please I felt his tongue on my pussy "fuck me!" I said he licked my ass while I was sucking him he stopped, "O Daenerys I am close to cummimg o shit I am very close my. Queen make me cum!" He shot his cum in my mouth he flipped me off his cock

"You taste amazing Luke I love you way taste. Can you fuck me now?" I asked my lover "sure do you have a favourite position?" He asked me. "I like to be on top and being fucked in the ass and in the pussy." I said "Well Daenerys Targaryen bend over and give me that sexy ass." I bent over his hands over my back on my ass "your so beautiful Daenerys Targaryen I can't believe I am with you I want to be with you forever." He said. I hope this wasn't a dream because I didn't want to wake up, and Luke is not in bed the next morning he placed his cock in my the back ass of my pussy he slowly fucked me I was moaning my lover name I was grasping the rags with my hands felling my lover's cock in out of my pussy I was in love with him he was from a different world he said things didn't make any senes he was mine he's inside of me "Luke don't stop Luke fuck me!" He fucked my ass, but I wanted to ride him he kissed my ear and back and my ass

"Luke I am cum don't stop my prince fuck me!" I cum along with him he was a great fuck I placed Luke on his back I smiled at him "what are you going to do now?" He asked me. I like his accent. It was strong he said he was born in from city of London never heard of this London, but I liked his accent I looked at his sexy body yep I am going to ride his cock "I am going to ride you my love." I placed myself on top of my cock it was big in size, but I rode him rocking myself on top of my lover "Luke I am cumming I am going to cum I love you so much" I cum on his cock I looked at his brown eyes and brown hair his muscular chest you done well Daenerys he held my naked body touch my tits "that amazing I want more night like this." He said to me I smiled at him knowing he wanted the same as I do.

"Yes, I do my Luke just promise me you wont die." I asked him he looked at me "never your stuck with me my Queen." I smiled at him we fell asleep in one another arms I was still smiling in my sleep the next morning Luke and I woke up I gave him a kiss on the lips I can still taste our cum on his breath "let's get changed I need to send scout's offer help." I said he changed as well I sent out scouts to the Dothraki the people where busy Luke was still in our tent looking at my dragons He turned to face. He smiled at him. He smiled back. I held his hand he smiled back. He kissed me I was in love with we fucked I got back on the bed he held me and started kissing my neck "thanks for last night. I am hoping for more night you my Queen." I turned to face my new lover I kissed him he was mine and only mine "love you." I said to him. He kissed me back "love you too." His hands whereabouts touch my pussy I was already wet and horny for him, but then I heard screaming Luke hands withdrew from my pussy dam it will have to wait.


	2. Second night

Daenerys Targaryen Point of view I desired to be with Luke again, but he was being an ass, but the only problem was I wanted to fuck him again, but I felt the sex last time was rushed I wanted to talk my maid Doreah about having sex with Luke if there was a way of improving it and to be honest, I wanted to see him again, I dragged her away from the others I wanted to talk to her about what happened with Luke and if there was anything I can do to make the sex last longer? "Doreah something I need to tell you it's kind of important." I articulated to her Doreah looked at me wondering what I had done wrong "what is it dangerous?" She asked me just wondering what I had to tell her she placed an arm on mine "I had sex with Luke and it's been amazing, but now he's not saying a word to me we had a moment in the sun but after that he's done nothing with me." I said, I felt I was going to cry as well. Dany, was upset and she looked at Doreah, with hope that she would assist him with her man probably Dany, looked at her. "Dany, what's wrong?" She looked at Danny she looked sad and angry "I had sex with Luke a few nights ago and nowadays he's not saying anything to me. The dare was in shock by the feel of it. Okay, how was it?" She asked him Dany, looked at her "it's amazing and he's so good and he's handsome too," Said Dany "Well, okay, I thought you were looking happy with him." She stated. She held her hands, she was pitiful as well "well just go and get your man Dany." Said Doreah. As I walked towards Luke chambers I was nervous I his chambers I opened I saw with his trousers on he looked so handsome and I wanted to fuck him I saw him opening the doorway to me, I blushed to see him, he looked at me wondering what was going on "my grace what brings you to my chambers?" I went to his room with my long gown and placed it on the back of the chair it, was a nice room till I saw the bed it was very inviting. "Your grace, it's a delight to have you here." He said to me. I wasn't sure about him being so gracious and kind to me he looked at me, I was nervous about seeing him again we had a moment in the sun, but that was about it, he was acting kind and nice when he was being distant towards me after we fucked, the night before. "Why were you being an ass?!" I stated. He crossed his arms and before patting the bed, I joined him before he spoke, "I am scared, okay I never been scared and falling in love with you and I believe you're beautiful and I like you a lot and I never thought I'd never thought I would end up falling in love with you." He said,. I blended over to him I placed a long kiss on his mouth I pushed him down before stripping of my clothing and Luke did as well I kissed him his hands were all over my body he was so handsome "are you sure about this?" He asked I grabbed his cock before looking at my lover he smiled at me. "Yes I am sure my Luke I want you now let's fuck." I kissed him I placed myself on top him I slowly rocked on top of him watching his facial expressions as I fucked him he was getting hot and bothered I was moaning my lovers name Luke pulsed his cum inside of me I moaned his name Luke flipped me on back Luke hands on my tits, squeezing them "you are amazing Dany, I am going to fuck your ass." He slapped my ass leaving a mark "yes my prince." I said, to him he licked my pussy first making moan and cum again he fucked me slowly and casing me to moan wildly I cum again so did he we kissed he played with me tits kissing them "wow that was amazing I must change for the party later on I hope we can fuck later on?" I kissed his neck his hands smacked my ass "you bet how's tonight sound?" He asked. "Sure, you bet I'll make you cum again." He stated. Yep, I'll be back for more I placed my long pink dress and left his chambers placing my head on the door I am in love once more


	3. Third night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Dany give in to thier passion.

Daenerys Targaryen points of view. Third night.

I was looking forward to spending time with my lover Luke. He was open and kind and plus he was very good at making love to women his chamber door was already opened so he must be inside his chambers. I looked through the door he was already there "Luke!" He whispered.

"Yes come in." He said. The bed was made his room was clean and he looked handsome I looked at him glancing up and down he was doing the same. "Sorry, I wasn't being weird about it looking at you like that." Said Luke. I moved forward towards him he was looking nervous about it this time he pulled me in with his hands wrapping in a hug I felt his chest and his heart was beating fast. "Well, here we are." He said.

"Can we kiss now?" He kissed me I felt his tongue into mine "wow your not an afraid to kiss me this time." I said. "I can't let you do all of the work now can I." He said. We kissed again we began kissing till we couldn't breathe I found my hands down his pants find his cock Luke moan into my ear.

"Take off your clothes.." I said I started stripping out of my clothing and he was naked as well I kissed him his body was smooth and muscular he was just wonderful. "Okay what now?" He asked. "Your mine Luke I will love you no matter what you are my lover and everything else. I don't care what people think of you because of your a good man." Luke kissed me again his hands grasping my ass he found the back of my clit and began rubbing it with his fingers and shoving them inside.

"O, Luke... Don't stop that's incredible keep going." He said. I wanted to cum but not yet I wanted my Luke to wait for me till cum I kissed his neck going up and down then I found his cock I placed it in the mouth he moaned he loved so did he played with my blonde hair "do you want me to stop..?" I asked him.

"No... no... keep going." I kept going he moved my head up down on his cock he tastes better than before I felt he was about to cum and he did he tasted great.

"Let me taste your pussy?" He asked. I placed my head on the pillows on his master bed I shouldn't be thinking about lying with another man but Luke was my temptation I loved it his lips found my breast kissing them "Listen I am sorry about before I didn't want to hurt you-you my lover and best friend and now I want to protect you." His mouth began to kiss my body.

"Then protect me." I said my mind was telling me to fuck him and love him his lips found my pussy he began to lick it I was moaning his name I loved his lips on my pussy it was incredible felling I jolted with pleasure "prise the gods!" I said to him. "You like that?" He asked me.

"Yes, I did put your cock inside me.." I said to him. "Where do you want it?" He asked me. "Fuck me do what you want I am yours." He placed me on my back. "I am going to fuck your ass." He said. "Please do but be gentle with my ass," I said. "Of course I will."

He placed himself inside back of my pussy feeling my pussy "my god Luke.." he fucked my ass I loved the felling of his cock near my ass. It was incredible and I loved it was amazing and I wanted to be fucked all night and let the whole city know for him my lover "Luke keeps going keep going!" I cum over his cock.

"Can I ride your cock?" I asked him. "Yes.." he said I placed him down on the bed "I've been thinking about you all day. People have been asking me to marry me but I couldn't because I am in love with you." He said. Luke looked shocked by confession.

"What! People asked you to marry you and here you fucking me!" He said. "Because I want to fuck you and I couldn't tell anyone about because I am scared of losing like Kal and I had, to be honest with you I love you," I said.

Luke held my naked body. "You are the love of my life and now your my lover and best friend I'll never hurt you and if you ask me to marry then yes I would because I do." He kissed my neck and his squeezing my tits my pleasure took over me again.

"Can we I ride you, my love?" I asked him. "Yes, you my love ride till I cum.." He said to me. "Very well let me fuck you," I said. I was the Mother of Dragons but today I am Luke lover. "O my goddess your so sexy." He said to me. I rode him rocking on top of his cock.

"Yes yes yes fastest my god keep going my Queen. I am so close I am going to play with your pussy." He played with my pussy and with my tits he was enjoying himself playing my body and I was playing with his.

"Yes, my Luke don't stop I am very close my love I am very close!" He cum so did he with drew from inside me he laid there in his bed we held one another in our pure naked form I was in love with him and he was in love with me. "So what did you think of thous men asking me to marry me," I said to him. "Well, I am glad you said no because your very beautiful and I know that you are a young Queen but what do I have to offer you." He said.

"Can you stop that Luke I love you for you and I care about you because you have a good heart and you are handsome plus you are a good lover," I said. "I know that part pretty well because you're my lover now I'll do my best represent you." Said Luke. "You don't have to represent me my Luke," I said. "But you are the Mother Of Dragons." He said. I kissed him again he was just wondering what was going to happen next.

"No we not having sex again and believe you and me I want to fuck you but maybe we can have sex in the morning if that okay with you?" I asked him. "Sure you can spend every night in my bed." Said Luke. "Yes I would like that my Luke but in my culture, I can't lie with any other man because I was married to Kal but with you, I want to be with you," I said.

"Then be with me there's nothing wrong with moving on because. I've moved on." He said. We didn't say anything we just fell asleep in on other arms. Till the next morning of course.

The next morning I woke up to see my dragons quickly before I had seen Luke again. "My lady you didn't return you chambers last night." Said one of my maids.

"I spent the night with Luke I am going back there now," I said. "My lady that's wonderful news I had no idea that you and Luke are fucking?" She said. I blushed because he was my man and he was waiting for me. "Yes we are fucking we been fucking for three months now and we are happy and in love and it's incredible felling," I said.

"Go to him I'll keep an eye on your dragons your grace." She said. I left my chambers to find Luke still sleeping I stripped myself out of my dress I was naked I let my hair down and snuggled into Luke body "morning." He said. "I got eat something." He said. "Sure me to is there anything food?" I asked him. Luke got up to get some food but I was looking at his naked ass he turned around and gave me some food it was mostly fruit I gave him a kiss on the lips he was getting turned on by the kiss.

"Fuck me.." I said to him. "Sure only if you ride me." He said. "Sure lie down for me." I rode his cock it was already hard for me "god Dany! Don't stop riding me keep going!" He said he was about to cum and he did I cum too but I know that I was about to cum again "fuck my ass... My Luke." I said. Luke began to thrust in out of my ass I was following his rhythm I was about to cum he cum "that was an amazing fuck." He said. "You are amazing at fucking I wish I can spend the day fucking but I've got to go back to my dragons but tonight and for the rest of our lives we can fuck anytime..." he kiss my back before kissing my neck "I love you." He said. "I love you to my love," I said.


	4. Fourth night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Dany spend a fourth night together and confess thier love

Fourth night and betrayal

Daenerys Targaryen point of view

I laid there on the bed with Luke not saying anything to him he looked at me he was naked so was I a handful of people knew I was fucking Luke it was our fourth night in the city Luke and I was wondering what he was thinking he was so handsome, and he was muscles on his arms, and his chest he looked at me not as a princess nor a queen, but as his women and he was my man now I remember that first time we fucked and now he was mine.

"So, what are you thinking about right now?" I asked him.

"Nothing much just thinking about what to do with you?" He said.

"Well I think you know what to do with you?" He said.

The sun had set, and it was a night in the city my maids was told not come looking for me. I was spending the night with my Luke as he held my naked body close. He stroked my long blonde hair in his fingers. I was in love, and he was in love with me, and I was happy again.

"Fuck me then." I said my whole body wanted him.

"Okay then if you think you can handle me?" He said.

I kissed him he was so handsome. I had to kiss him his cock was getting hard. I knew he was ready for me. His cock was long and hard in length I admired it. I shifted myself on top of his cock

"O my goddess!" He said.

His hands trailed over my tits he liked my tits I placed my tits in his face his mouth on my nipples.

"You do have nice tits." He said.

"Yes I like your mouth on my tits." I said.

"You are a bad girl." He said.

Only when I am with him I am a bad girl sexually I could feel his cock slamming into me his hands on my ass he squeezed them his hands found the back of my pussy I moan his name in my language he was mine and only mine.

"Lay on you front!" He flipped me on my front.

"I am not done with you, yet I am going to fuck you so hard my Queen." He said.

"Then fuck you're Queen I want your cum inside of me Luke just fuck me." I said.

"Okay my Queen." He said.

He placed himself inside of me. Luke was handsome his body was fit and grabbed his ass as he fucked me he was on top of me. I loved the way he fucked me I felt his cock going in and out of me I loved the way he felt inside of me. He was mine and only mine my Luke he knew how to fuck me I knew how to fuck him a few grunts came out him and myself.

"You like that don't you?" He asked me.

"Yes, my love to keep fucking me keep going you so handsome keep going I am close I love you so much." I said.

"I am close to, but you know I am not done with you yet! I am so close to cumming my Queen I am going to cum!" He said on top of me.

"I want my ass fucked I am not done with you with you yet." I said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." He said.

He slowly removed his cock out of me. I loved the way he feels on top of me I kissed he kissed me back. I am in love. He was in love with me. I knew he bad relationship with a girl before me. I had a bad relationship with a man before him. My Karl was taken from me and my unborn child as well I was in love with my Luke and only him.

"Okay give me that sexy ass of yours my Daenerys." He said.

"Sure your mine Luke and only mine." He said.

"I love you." He said to me.

"I love you to I never felt so happy to be with someone who kind and thoughtful, and I love the way you are with me." I said.

He pushed me down on the front my ass sticking up to him. I was confident that Luke was going to get hotter and sexy when we had sex this way I loved the way he felt inside of me.

"Easy there Daenerys just take it slow okay no rush." Said Luke.

He shoved his cock inside of my ass. He slowly fucked me I was responding to his movements in my ass my Luke taking care of me. I would easily cum under Luke care.

"You are amazing at this my Luke I am going cum hold on." I stood up while he was fucking my ass.

"Wow I wasn't going to fell that Daenerys you are amazing girl and your my girl." Luke said.

I moved with him the movement of his cock and me moving my ass to his movement he placed his hands on my tits squeezing them tugging on my nipples I loved this I never done this with any man before he was my man and only my man.

"Luke don't hold anything back fuck me one last time just fuck your girl." I said.

He slammed into my ass he held me close I felt my long hair against his body. I was in love with him. He made me feel safe and a better woman for it he pushed me down on the front of our bed he slammed into me faster and faster.

"Luke I am so close Luke I am so close!" I said.

"Me to Daenerys I am so close I am going to cum! I am going to cum I am going to cum into you." He said.

He cum into my ass I loved it. I screamed his name, and Luke screamed my to I loved him, and he loved me he kissed my cheek with his cock still inside of me.

I wanted to suck his cock and for him to like my pussy that would finish me off and him.

"Can I suck your cock my love?" I said to him.

"Yes, then I think I've got nothing else in me to give." Said Luke.

I shoved my ass into Luke face, so he lick my pussy I placed my mouth his on cock I loved this position because I could get use to the feeling of having sex with my man I sucking noises on his cock after that we had sex Luke, and I slept together on the bed Luke snored peacefully. I do love Luke. He was mine, but I can't help that something bad was going was happened and that I was going to lose him I shock the fear out of my head because I knew that it was all in my head because I knew my Luke can handle himself because he's brave and handsome he can say things that are different to us but the sex was amazing I am not going to forget the sex in a long time because I loved the felling of being with him he was best friend my lover and I was going to protect him and he was going to save me and I was going to save him.


	5. Weeding night

Daenerys Targaryen point of view weeding night.

It was my weeding night I just got married to Luke he was just sitting at the end of our bed his wrist bruised because of what happened at the tower I was still only 18 and so was he handsome and kind, and he was a great fuck also my body ached for his touch to have his cock deep inside me for me to ride him.

"That was very stupid what you did risking your own life." Said Luke.

"I want you to know that I love you; I risked my own life to be safe yours just like you have done so many time." I said.

Luke cupped my face with his hands. I looked deep into his blue eye. I trusted him with my life, and he trusted me with his life, I wanted to be his wife. I remembered when a saw Luke and some dancer girl from old camp making some moves on him and him taking her back to his tent to make love, which made me jealous because I had felt something for him.

"Look I am sorry okay because I wanted to keep you safe because I love you." He said.

"I want to keep you safe as well because I love you, and I want to be with you." I said to him.

"You know it is our wedding night right?" Said Luke.

"Yes it is an important night for us because..." I said.

He kissed me; I kissed him back my pussy ached for my husband to fuck me my body ached for his touch. I wondered if he felt the same I lifted Luke's top and saw his abs and felt chest my body just sore when I saw his naked torso, I kissed him. I felt his hands-on dress.

"Stop." I said.

I slid my dress off and Luke striped his bottoms of, and I saw his cock rock hard for me. I wanted to fuck him there an then, but I was looking forward to him licking my pussy and him teaching me some more things about sex from his world.

I dragged him towards our king-sized bed his hands went straight towards my tits squeezing then I kissed him deeply and filed with passion and love and lust Luke was good kisser, and I knew that I wanted to fuck him ride Luke hard cock.

"Mind if I suck your cock?" I asked him.

"Go right head." He said.

I loved his accent it was so different then the men into this world, I placed my mouth around the tip of his cock. he monad I liked the way Luke's cock tasted in mouth knowing I am the only girl that will be able to suck on his, I felt Luke's hips jolted as a sucked on his cock.

"O my goddess!" Said Luke.

"Do you like that?" I asked him.

"Don't stop..." he said.

"Sure." I said to my husband.

I kept going, he used his hands and make my go up and down my husband cock his dick was getting harder I felt he was about to cum his cum shoot in my mouth.

"O my goddess!" He said.

He kissed me ha said to give me my tongue that what I wanted to we kissed deeply his cock resting on my ass, he lifted me as we kissed I was strong, especially in bed when we fucked.

"You are an amazing woman Daenerys Targaryen tell me how did I end up with you?" He asked me.

His hands grasping my ass as, we stood up on the bed we fell on the bed laughing with one another he was the perfect man for me he kissed me

"Do you want to learn something form my work about sex?" He asked me.

"Yes I do." He said.

He positioned me with my ass in his face I had his cock in face a began to suck him and Luke did the same licking my ass he was so hot my pussy ached for his cock I stopped sucking on his cock.

"I want to fuck you husband." I said to him.

"Sure thing let fuck!" He said.

He placed down on our bed his cock was rock hard as anything he did have a big dick which I liked of course because I knew that he was getting harder inside me.

He placed his cock inside of my clit he thrusted in and out of me I wrapped my whole teenage body around him I was still a young queen and I craved him he made love to me he cum inside of me I bit on his shoulder a little whimper

came from him I smiled at him.

"Wow that was amazing Luke but I am not done with you yet!" I said to him.

"No I didn't think so." He said.

"But I might need to catch my breath first that was amazing." He said.

"That's true we know how to fuck." I said.

"I know that for sure give me that ass." He said.

I kissed him a bent over for him he knew how to fuck a girl and he had a thing of getting women hot and bothered in the bedroom Luke cock entered my ass he thrusted in and out I stood up and I felt my husband cock going in and out of me again.

"Shit! Luke don't stop my love." I said to him.

"Don't worry I am just getting pumped up!" He said.

Luke is worked and I like this side of him he was getting turned on by me and I liked that feeling Luke was getting harder now I pushed him on his front I saw his cock and sucked it just to tease him for a while then I placed myself on my husband cock he looked at me when I rode his dick.

I slowly place myself again on Luke swollen dick he looked at me as a rode his cock. I pulled him close to me; I placed him close to my tits, so he suck them. He liked it when he did that Luke was good lover and liked it when he did that.

"You like that Luke?" I asked him.

"Yes! I do keep riding my dick!" He said.

With that I rode his cock it was harder now he is getting turned on by me, and I liked it. He was moaning my name in my tits as we fucked he knew how to make me cum this was our weeding night, and I wanted more night like this his hands were over my tits then his hands found the back of my clit and rubbed it. He made me cum all over his cock.

"You not done?" I asked him.

"No I want to do one more thing.. if that okay with you?" He said.

"Yes, what's that?" I asked him.

My body ached for his touch for his cock everything he played with my long blonde hair. he stroked my hair. I loved his accent it was different to other men in this world.

"What do you want?" Said Luke.

"You ass one last time before we call it a night?" He said.

He pushed me down I felt his cock going into my ass, I liked the feeling I looked at him with lust and passion and loved him. I truly loved him, and he liked the way he was in control.

"Fuck your wife ass Luke." I said to him.

My ass was still saw when he fucked me before, but I didn't care Luke was very good at sexual satisfying me I placed his cock inside my ass. he slowly fucked me.

"Fuck me!" I said.

He pulled me up, so I was closer to my man closer to my husband the man I love he squeezed my tits, he fucked my ass.

"Just like that, like that my love fuck me." I said.

He kissed me; he fucked me. I moved my ass to the rhythm of his cock my goddess. he was getting good at fucking I wanted more and more of him. He was going cum I can feel it; he was slamming into my ass as fast as he could

"Your so beautiful I can't believe you're letting me be with you like this! I think I am going to cum!" He said in my ear.

"Then give your queen your cum..cum in my ass." I said.

"Yes I will Daenerys say the world I will cum for you." He said.

"Then cum for me." I said.

With one final thrust, he cum in my ass, he told me before we fucked he was not a virgin, but he was a good fuck to, I am going to be very happy with him and he will be very happy with me, I hope?

Luke slid his cock out of my ass. we held one another as husband and wife and for the first time I was happy for him to be my husband. I wonder if we get to fuck the next morning just before we left? I needed an army my dragons where not fully grown yet and my husband would not be respect as he wasn't a king but he will be respected once we get a kingdom to rule.

Next morning.

Luke was up to, I saw his naked ass as he was drawing me hot bath probably his clothes were dropped by the door, so he must have had a walk before going back to our bed without me noticing I got out from the bed and walked slowly towards my husband.

It still seems strange that he was my husband, but still he was having fun with me, and I was having fun with him; I wrapped myself around him and played with his cock.

"Morning." He turned with one hand of my hands on his cock.

"Morning I drew you a bath before we set sail, I... we got a lot of work to do today so can you stop...playing with my dick?" He said.

I kept stroking it with my hand not talking my eyes of him then I stopped and kissed him, tongues and all he was a good kisser then his hands went for my pussy.

"Do you like that?" He asked me.

"Yes I do I you one last time before we sail." I said to him.

I kissed him; I wanted to fuck him my husband that what I wanted to be fuck by him I kissed him again I pushed him down on the mattresses. I kissed him again I was all ready naked, so I had my husband where I wanted him.

"Ready?" I asked him.

"Yes always." He said to me.

I rode his cock I rode it slowly at first he was holding on the bedsheets he was moaning I wanted him cum inside of my I wanted to give him a child I wanted to him to be a father and I wanted that too.

"Are you cumming yet?" I asked.

"Fuck me harder and I will.." he said to me.

I rode Luke cock faster and faster he was moaning as loud as he could grasping my hips as he did dam Luke was good at letting me fuck him

"O Daenerys I so close again your going to fuck me so hard I am going to cum inside of your pussy!" He said.

He placed his hands on my tits squeezing them as he did I am going to cum all over his big cock teenage cock he did have a big cock I cum all over his cock.

"My god Daenerys I am so lucky to have you." He said.

"Shall we taken a bath?" He said.

We bathed together kissing and holding on another groping one another in the bath a great way to end my weeding night.

"Shall we change?" He asked.

I placed my long pink a placed my dragons on my shoulders and my new husband and we had boats ready and we sailed together and I set plan to get the iron throne.


End file.
